


The Boss Will See You Now

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Office, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, asshole!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the biggest asshole of a boss around, and no one can believe he's managed to be stay married to anyone. It's just that Jared knows how to relieve Jensen's stress.</p>
<p>Written for the 2015 Fall edition of SPN Masquerade, for <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1810817#t1810817">this prompt</a>:</p>
<p>
  <i>Because Jensen is stoic, cold, and kind of an asshole - giving off a real 50 Shades vibe - once his employees figure out that he’s married, they assume the worst. That his husband is as miserable with Jensen as they are, or that he’s an even bigger asshole.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And then they meet Jared - wonderful, happy, loyal Jared - who is working at the company temporarily as a consultant, and Jensen’s employees try to ‘save’ him from their evil boss’ attentions. Little does anyone know that Jared is Jensen’s husband, and their relationship shocks everyone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/gifts).



Jensen hears the whispers. He knows what all his employees think of him, and it ain't pretty. But being the Vice President grants him room to be bossy and angry and maybe a tad bit sadistic.

Or a lot sadistic really.

Katie Cassidy has been his assistant for nearly seven years, and an ex for five. If one counted fucking your admin over your desk well past eight o'clock at night as punishment for handing over the wrong files as a relationship.

The rest of the office knows about their past, and folks always side eye them and mumble when Jensen is exceptionally hard on her.

(If only they’d seen how rough he’d been on her back when)

"Have you crawled up your own asshole again?" he shouts at her. Beyond the frosted glass of his corner office, he can see staff stop in the hallways and others shoot up from cubicles scattered across the space where all the gophers tap away on their keyboards.

"No, Jens--"

"Excuse me?!" He throws a paperweight across the office and contemplates spitting to show just how pissed he is that she'd dare use his first name around here. 

"Sir, no, I'm sorry," she quickly says and attempts to back-step her way to the door. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you're real sorry now." He grunts and drops into his leather office chair. "Go show me how sorry you are by getting me coffee. From Newman's," he adds, satisfied with the look of horror on her face. 

Newman's is a good five blocks away, and Katie's wearing a new pair of grey heels he'd overheard her bragging about to Harris when she should've been typing up the Wilson contract for him to sign. 

"I'm thirsty," Jensen complains with wide eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"Yes, sir, of course," she murmurs and opens the door to leave. 

Just as she's into the hallway, Jensen sees other employees staring at her; so he's more than satisfied to clear his throat loudly and add, "My globe?"

Carefully, she steps back into the office, sure to not look at him, and picks up the paperweight from behind the couch on the far wall. She inspects it as she nears his desk, but he doesn't care. He's thrown that thing at a dozen other morons and it withstands all speeds and angles. 

Sadly, his wall isn't as durable.

Which makes him ask--order, "And call maintenance for the wall."

"Yes, sir," she mumbles while staring at the globe held tight in her palm. 

"Do you mind?" Jensen tears it out of her hand and puts it on his desk. "Now get out of my face before I fire you. Again."

He barely notices when Cassidy is finally out of the room. His eyes are glued on what hers were reading when inspecting the ball.

 

_The world is ours to conquer._  
And you are my copilot.  
-Jared- 

 

He thinks of his husband for a brief moment, a smile crossing his face for the first time since he left home that morning. Seconds later, Amell is knocking at his door and Jensen groans.

"What the fuck do you want?"

 

\---

 

"No way is he married."

"He doesn't wear a ring."

"Julie in HR said he's married.”

“Seriously?”

“Who else would know but the person who registers your health insurance?"

"How is an asshole like that married and I'm still single at forty-five?"

“I can’t imagine what kind of punching bag that poor husband is.”

“Oh god, can you imagine? How sad and lonely that guy has to be?”

"Ackles is absolutely the worst. There’s no way someone is _happy_ with him.”

Jensen chooses that moment to make his presence known in the breakroom by roughly shoving a chair against the kitchen table where staff waste their lunch breaks gossiping. Just like they are now over a fresh pot of coffee. 

"If you're done dicking around," he says with a fierce look between Cassidy, Harris, and Collins, "and ignoring your work, I have an announcement in the large conference room."

There's a chorus of _yes, sir_ , and Jensen's left alone in the breakroom to contemplate what kind of shit storm he's about to bring upon the office. He pours a cup of coffee and drinks quickly, ignoring the sting of heat down his throat. He relishes the pain for a short moment before he has to join the office in welcoming their newest consultant.

Who stands proudly at the head of the table with messily-perfect wavy brown hair and a gleaming smile on his tanned face. The bright blue button-up, slate grey slacks, and matching jacket fit into their organization, but the open collar and absence of a tie makes Jensen huff.

When Jensen is faced with that happy smile and nod, he rolls his eyes and grumbles, “You look like a slob.”

“Business formal is so 80s,” is the playful response.

Jensen rolls his eyes, again, and stands beside him, crossing his arms over his chest with annoyance. This was definitely not his idea, but even Jensen has to answer to a higher power and the President of Morgan Industries, has _growth_ and _harmony_ on his mind. 

"Welcome our newest consultant, Jared Padalecki. He comes by way of Singer Integrated Solutions, and will be reworking our brand strategy."

He can see how the handful of client managers and dozen or so sales staff are concerned, and Jensen devilishly grins inside. Of course, many in the room had addressed Jared with interest--some very heavily interested, Jensen can read that, has seen it before--but now they’re troubled by the appearance of _an outsider_. 

Jensen’s happy to rip any excitement out of their hands. 

"Thanks, Jensen," Jared says easily and smiles at the group as he gives a quick spiel about his background. He goes on with how excited he is to be here to help make Morgan Industries, a formidable household name, and that he’s always keyed up for collaboration and has an open-door policy. 

A few women in the crowd are particularly fascinated by the last part, but Jensen still fumes over the use of his first name. Glares at Jensen for for being so fucking bright and sunny with this room full of fucktards and sackless morons who cower to his every word. 

"--and I know you've got yourselves a tough leader here,” Jared jokes while rubbing Jensen’s back, “but my mama's always said you get more bees with honey than vinegar. And I’m here to be a helper, a friend. Not a dictator."

Jensen all but growls when he faces Jared. "I think you've said enough."

"C'mon, Jensen," Jared chuckles, gladhanding Jensen on the shoulder, "When your staff are happy, the numbers are happy."

He's far beyond irate and edging into embarrassed, but he won't let that show. Instead, he all but shoves Jared out of his way and heads out of the room. Of course, not without barking, "Get your sloppy asses back to work. I don't pay you to sit around drooling over the new kid."

Jared follows Jensen to his office, easily strolling inside then tsking as he runs a hand over the big divot in the wall. 

That one is thanks to Wade attempting to act like his five-year anniversary earned him the right to make a suggestion. As if Jensen would bother rewarding that fuckface for making his sales goals. For doing his fucking job.

"Jen, seriously?" Jared laughs, yet he looks sad and disappointed as well.

"Shut the door," Jensen barks. 

"Are you still doing this? Throwing things at the people you should be supporting and mentoring?"

"Shut the fucking door!"

"So feisty," Jared says with a sigh while closing the door. 

Jensen tugs his suit jacket off, sets it on the back of his chair, then sags into the seat. Items are out of place on his desk, and he's sure Cassidy is to blame because there are a handful of reports exactly where his globe should be. He tosses the reports into the garbage can, then grabs the globe to set it back in its place. Hard. 

Jared hums and shakes his head. Then he leans against the side of the desk. "Oh, Jen, look at yourself."

"Don't call me that."

"C'mon, bab--"

Jensen jumps up and crowds Jared against the desk with fiery eyes that refuse to yield. "You shut your goddamn mouth."

Jared merely smiles then runs his hands over Jensen's chest, rubbing wide circles over his nipples, which is so fucking unfair. 

Jensen wishes he could fire Jared, but it was Morgan who decided it would be a fun little trick to hire on Jared to keep sales in check. And Jensen, too. 

"Baby, you're far too stressed," Jared mumbles. He lets his fingers brush across Jensen's tight, buttoned-up vest, making a point to press against his all-too-sensitive nipples.

"You're on fucking probation if I have anything to say about it." Despite the anger in his voice, Jensen feels himself tipping closer to Jared. He licks his lower lip when Jared smiles, eyes sparkling green and blue and something else that Jensen has spent the last four years trying to identify. It's not a color, maybe a feeling. One that Jensen swore he'd never give time to.

He has a fucking career to ace, after all. And he's been doing just that for the last decade. He doesn't need his husband to help any number in any report, thank you very much.

And he tells Jared as such, which naturally makes Mr. Fucking Sunshine smirk as he drops his hands to Jensen's belt then further. 

"You're so pretty when you're pissy," Jared whispers against Jensen's lips.

Jensen pushes into the kiss, tongue shoving its way into Jared's mouth. He tastes a million different things, including the frou-frou bull shit Jared gets at Starbucks every morning. But mostly, he tastes familiarity and relief, and he hears it, too, when Jared backs off and orders _him_ around.

"Lose the vest."

Jensen immediately does, folding it neatly then placing it over his suit jacket. 

"And the shirt."

He narrows his eyes at the directness in Jared's tone, but follows orders like a champ. Because if anyone can make Jensen kneel, it’s been Jared. Always Jared.

The shirt is set on top of the vest, and Jensen gets to working on his tie. 

Jared tips his head in judgement. "Did I say anything else?"

Jensen closes his eyes for patience, yet immediately loses any when Jared's large hand cups Jensen's hardening dick. He licks his lips, then again when Jared closes his fingers around the length and rubs through the fine fabric of Jensen's suit. 

"So pretty, and so mine," Jared muses in Jensen's ear while tugging on the tie still looped around Jensen's neck.

"Stop calling me pretty," Jensen mumbles.

Jared chuckles a nice, warm rumble that burrows deep in Jensen's chest. "You always love it when you're all laid out on our sheets, begging me to fuck you."

The thought is punctuated by Jared's palm squeezing Jensen's dick. It's just strong enough to make Jensen open his eyes and stare right into Jared's. "Not at work. Not here."

"Fair enough," Jared agrees with his hands rising in the air in apology. 

"You moron, I meant calling me pretty, not no sex."

"Oh really?" Jared chuckles then walks up to Jensen, nudging him back against the wide windows of the twentieth-floor office. He drapes his body against Jensen, and not-so-subtly rubs his own hard-on at Jensen's leg. "Then what were you thinking?"

Jensen finally touches, dragging his hands over Jared's hips, his strong back, and down to his tight ass. His palms fit perfectly over each of Jared's cheeks, as always, and he tucks his fingers tight into the muscles so they grind together. "Anything."

Jared kisses him softly then rubs their lips together and backs off in a tease. "Anything?"

The heat of Jared against him helps fight the chill of the glass on his back, and Jensen ignores whatever any offices across the way can see. He's done plenty of terrible things in this office over his tenure--throwing things, fucking people, starting fires in his trashcan to burn confidential papers. He's almost proud to be here with his husband, who brings him back to something resembling sanity, and christen the office together ... finally.

He continues rutting against Jared, huffing against his mouth and reaching for kisses that Jared never lets go very far, while imagining what his employees can see through the frosted glass. 

There's the flash of Jared calling him by his name in front of his subordinates, and Jensen wants them to know that there's only one boss here. And he bows for no one ... even if it's not entirely true. He has to keep up appearances after all. 

"I'm gonna fuck you in my chair," he suggests quite loudly, "And you're gonna cry out for Jesus, Mary, and Joseph."

"I like where your head's at, Mr. Ackles." Jared punctuates his words by palming Jensen's dick once again. 

Jensen offers one tiny smile then pushes Jared down into his chair. "Take off your pants," he orders.

"You're so bossy, Mr. Ackles."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Jared undoes his pants as Jensen does as well. His eyes remain on Jensen's dick, now making itself known when Jensen's boxer briefs hit the floor. "I think I've seen all of you. Every single inch, inside and out."

Jensen tries to glare, but it falls short when fire flares beneath his skin at the sight of Jared casually fisting himself. He fumbles with the side drawer for a bottle of lube and condoms he'd made sure to store in there once Morgan insisted on bringing Jared on board. He hands the bottle to Jared then settles in his lap, thighs spread wide and ass kept in the air.

"Open it up," Jensen orders roughly, picking his words carefully as he spots Cassidy at her desk just beyond the closed door. Harris and Amell join her, and Jensen can tell they're attempting to not be obvious that they're trying to figure out what's happening in here. Jensen's not about to let them think he's anything but in charge. "And don't fuck it up. Or else you'll be paying for it late---" 

He bites off a groan when Jared rubs lubed fingers against his hole, nudging and pushing immediately to get inside. 

"Am I doing it right, Mr. Ackles?" Jared asks sweetly while putting more pressure on Jensen’s tight muscles.

Jensen holds his breath and settles back to let Jared's finger slip further in. "Is that all?" he taunts then greedily smirks. "Big guy like you can't go any further?"

Once again, Jensen is quieted with Jared's fingers pressing against the walls of his ass. They're long and thick, like everything else about his husband, and Jared dares to push another finger in. It's rough as the lube thins out and friction increases with every push-pull of the fingers. But it feels damn good, especially when he looks down into Jared’s eyes and reads the same flare of excitement Jensen feels down into his toes.

"Fuck," Jared groans, "How tight is this?"

"You gonna be able to handle it? Or should I go hire another fuck hole to take care of business?"

Jared withdraws his fingers and sets his dick up against Jensen's hole. He smiles when Jensen again shuts up with the pressure seeking a place to go. "I think I'm ready."

"Yeah, yeah, you are," Jensen murmurs with his forehead tucked against Jared's cheek.

"Are you ready?" he whispers in return and kisses the side of Jensen's face.

Jensen answers by sitting back as Jared's dick breaks through his hole and is slowly pushed inside of him. 

"Oh fuck," Jared sighs. His hands grip tight at Jensen's ass and test moving him up then down in short runs, and Jensen can feel himself stretching around the thickness, pain slicing through him in the most delicious ways. 

He moves a bit faster, rising then dropping down to Jared's lap, and soon enough he can increase his movements. Jared's hold on his cheeks keep him spread wide and moving quickly, so Jensen holds tight to the top of the chair and fucks himself down on Jared, not caring for the obscene squeaking of the joints.

Relishing it, maybe, and daring his employees to think whatever their needle-dick brains can come up with. 

Jared starts panting, loudly, which Jensen knows well. Jared's getting close, and he pumps his hips up to meet Jensen, making their sweaty skin slap together. Vulgar noises grow in the office with Jensen's own whimpers joining in, and he rushes his hips up and down, up and down, feels his body fill up with Jared's hot, thick dick. He keeps going and going and going until Jared yells with his orgasm, loud and withered and obnoxious for sounding so satisfied.

Jensen sees himself to the end by jacking off, rising to his knees, and shooting on Jared's shirt. Come drips in random patterns over the pale blue that Jensen’s always admired against Jared's tan, but now he’s found a new appreciation for the shirt. 

Jared ropes his spaghetti-loose arms around Jensen and tugs him in for something resembling cuddling. It's pretty impossible in the chair and with Jensen folded down in Jared's lap, but it isn't often that Jensen denies his husband what he wants.

Especially post-orgasm. 

Groggy and slow, Jared rubs Jensen's overheated skin. Says, "Maybe now you'll be a little less of a prick."

Jensen grunts against Jared's neck, knowing it won't do much around the office. Or maybe it will when the dickwads on the other side of the door make him want to punch in their faces. He can just call Jared in from some _stress relief_.

They don't stay in this position for long; Jensen's thighs begin to protest and then his phone beeps a reminder for his weekly stats call. They get back into clothes, straightening every inch of fabric, even when Jared's shirt is painted in Jensen. Which makes Jensen smirk with pride, because Jared doesn't seem to care and is willing to walk right out of this office without bothering to cover it. As if he’s earned the newest Boy Scout badge.

_Fucking in Your Boss’s Office_

Jared leans in and kisses Jensen, first deep and wet, then soft and warm. "Lunch?"

"In the South Meeting Room. All the client managers are sharing their plans with you."

“Sounds like fun.” With a wink, Jared swats Jensen's ass. Then asks, "Save me a seat?"

"What is this?" Jensen complains, "Fucking high school?"

"Love you," he murmurs before dropping a quick kiss at Jensen’s cheek and marching out of the office with the regular, smooth bravado he always carries. 

Jensen watches, admiring the lines of Jared's back and ass and legs. Then grins when Cassidy, Harris, and Amell are frozen in place with only their heads turning to watch Jared throw them a friendly salute and head off to his own office on the other side of the floor.

All three turn to Jensen, who already has his all-business, leave-me-the-fuck-alone face set. "Get the fuck away from my office!" he barks. 

They follow his order immediately and Jensen lives in serene silence until his lunch meeting with Jared and the client managers. Because those guys are a bunch of dickbags that waste his time on the regular.

But at least he has Jared to stare at. That’s a new development.

 

\---

 

A week later, and Jared has made a number of closed-door meetings in Jensen’s office. Which only increases the amount of frightened looks they both get on a daily basis.

Then he overhears Harris telling Collins about the mid-morning (and lunchtime, and afternoon) rendezvouses in Jensen's office.

They're both intrigued with the boss cheating on his husband, and then horrified with Jared, so sweet and earnest, falling prey.

"We should warn Jared," Harris suggests.

"You wanna play with Ackles's life?" 

"No, but Jared seems like he'd be good here. We can't have him being used by Ackles for--"

"Some kind of fuck buddy? Just a hole for him to screw?" Collins asks with a laugh before drinking his coffee a bit too early and burning his mouth.

As Collins huffs around the pain and Harris swats napkins at the mess on that shitface’s shirt, Jensen strolls up to the counter to grab his own cup. 

Quite calmly, thanks to a lunch hour spent trading blow jobs with his darling husband, Jensen says, "I suggest you both do your best to stay the out of my life and worry more about your current state of employment."

"Yes, sir," Harris concedes.

"Of course, yes," Collins agrees.

"Mr. Padalecki is doing just fine.” Jensen smugly grins at them as he tests his coffee. “I'll show him the ropes, make sure he's perfectly used in every possible way."

They leave without a word, perfectly terrified to do anything. 

Jensen enjoys his coffee in quiet. He smiles at the rim of his coffee cup and thinks perhaps bringing Jared into the office will further help his own cause. Tormenting all douche suckers around him.


End file.
